The Tricks of Medusa
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Pertemuan anda pria brengsek dengan wanita angkuh dan arogan, membuat keduanya terseret pada situasi yang mengejutkan.. Warning; BAD SUMMARY. ONE SHOT [SASUKE X HINATA]


_**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk Mbakku, Suyamtiendra juga buat merayakan ulang tahun abang Saskey yang entah keberapa tahun wkwkwk.**_

 _ **Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto sensei**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Tricks of Medusa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING ! MATURE CONTENT HERE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Tricks of Medusa**_

 _ **A one shot by Hexe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _O-oh, yeah ..."_

Suara _lengguhan_ yang berasal dari seorang wanita itu terdengar menggelisahkan, gerakan naik-turun dengan tempo yang beraturan menciptakan harmoni yang menggairahkan pria manapun yang merasakannya.

 _Woman on top_

Posisi yang mengharuskan kaum wanita lah yang _berperan_ aktif dalam kegiatan penuh kenikmatan duniawi. Posisi yang sebenarnya memberikan _kenikmatan_ lebih pada si wanita jika melakukan gerakannya dengan tepat dan benar.

" _Ne, S-sasukeh ... bagaima-kya!"_

Belum sempat si wanita menyelesaikan ucapan di sela desahannya, pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasuke itu langsung menggulingkan tubuh sintal si wanita yang sebelumnya tengah _bergerak_ naik-turun di atas selangkangannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar, pria berambut _emo_ itu menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga bertabrakan dengan bokong serta paha bagian belakang si wanita yang kini tengah menungging dan menjerit.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Sasuke juga menarik surai panjang berwarna hitam kecokelatan milik si wanita yang tentu saja membuat kepala wanita itu menengadah serta melengkungkan punggungnya.

Ini adalah siksaan yang penuh dengan _kenikmatan._

Malam-malam yang hampir setiap hari terjadi di dalam ruang kamar sebuah apartemen mewah milik Sasuke. Malam yang selalu di isi dengan suara teriakan dan jeritan nikmat dari teman ranjangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, namanya. Seorang putera konglomerat berdarah _biru_ yang terkenal dengan _kebrengsekan_ dan kepiawannya _memancing_ kaum wanita untuk berbaring pasrah di atas ranjang. Kharisma yang dipancarkan pria berusia 32 tahun itu memang bukan main, parasnya yang tampan dengan garis aristokrat, rahang dan tulang pipinya yang kokoh, serta dada bidangnya yang tampak keras menjadi penyempurna bagi _status_ dan kekayaann yang dimilikinya.

Semua hal yang diinginkan seorang wanita ada pada dirinya, namun tidak dengan satu hal. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan perasaan _klise_ yang di namakan dengan kata 'cinta'. Suatu hal yang mustahil bagi seorang pria brengsek dan berhati dingin seperti dirinya untuk merasakan hal indah bernama cinta. Atau mungkin, cinta terlalu suci untuk pria semacam dirinya.

Baginya, ada atau tidaknya cinta tidak berpengaruh pada kehidupannya. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha, dan Uchiha memiliki segalanya. Cinta hanyalah hal _konyol_ yang tidak masuk akal baginya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang bodoh dan tolol hanya karena cinta? Banyak orang di luaran sana yang bertekuk lutut bahkan menjadi budak cinta bagi seseorang yang katanya mereka cintai.

Dan hal itu sudah terjadi pada salah satu teman _brengseknya_ , Namikaze Naruto. Pria blasteran Jepang-Jerman itu memutuskan untuk terikat dengan satu wanita, atau lebih tepatnya memutuskan untuk menikah.

Uchiha Sasuke tertawa dengan nada meremehkan saat teman kuningnya itu memberikan kabar yang menurutnya bodoh dan konyol, dan yang membuat dirinya merasa lucu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto tempo hari padanya.

" _ **Kau juga harus segera menikah, Teme. Atau kau akan menjadi bujang lapuk seumur hidupmu."**_

Sumpah demi Kakeknya yang sangat menyebalkan, kalimat itu sukses membuat si bungsu Uchiha terpingkal-pingkal. Meski sebenarnya hal itu tidaklah terjadi, megingat Sasuke adalah pria berhati dingin dengan _pride_ setinggi gunung _Everest_. Tidak mungkin dirinya melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu.

Dan sekarang, untuk kesekian kalinya pria brengsek itu duduk ditengah-tengah empat wanita yang mengapit dirinya sambil meminum _whisky._ Tentu dirinya tidak datang sendiri ke tempat dimana wanita seksi serta pria brengsek lainnya yang sering menghabiskan waktu malam mereka untuk sekedar bersenang-senang.

Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru juga ikut serta. Ketiga pria tampan dan kaya raya itu selalu menghabiskan waktu malam bersama dengan wanita dan minuman keras. Dan yang pada akhirnya selalu berujung pada _private room_ dengan melakukan kesenangan semalam atau _one night stand_ bersama para wanita yang menggilai mereka.

Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku malam ini bagi si pria eksotis Namikaze Naruto. Si pirang dengan senyuman sehangat matahari itu hanya minum tanpa menghabiskan malam singkat penuh gairah dan dosa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mengingat sudah ada sesosok wanita yang mampu menyenangkannya di atas ranjang kapanpun dan dimana pun. Tidak hanya sebatas itu saja, sensasi bercinta dengan pasangan yang sudah merebut dan menempati hatinya itu menjadi sangat luar biasa nikmat. Tidak heran jika dirinya tidak akan berakhir di ranjang seperti kedua sahabatnya.

" _Teme,_ kau harus mempertimbangkan perkataanku tempo hari."

Uchiha Sasuke mendengkus remeh, memberikan isyarat kepada keempat wanita yang menempeli tubuhnya itu agar meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Terdengar gerutuan sebal dari mereka yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin nan tajam dari si bungsu Uchiha.

Nara Shikamaru bersiul menggoda, tatapan dingin dan bengis milik sahabatnya itu memang sangat berguna dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Naruto benar, Sasuke. Kau harus mulai mencari pendamping."

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai sebelum menyesap segelas _whisky_ yang tersaji di meja.

"Jangan bilang kau juga akan menikah, eh Shikamaru?"

Satu gedikan bahu Shikamaru lakukan, membuat kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu membulat kemudian menyipit curiga. Shikamaru yang menyadari tatapan kedua sahabatnya itu hanya menguap sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sabaku no Temari, aku akan menikahinya bulan depan."

Mulut Naruto mengaga seketika, tidak percaya jika sahabat yang terkenal dengan kemalasannya itu juga memutuskan untuk menikah. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendecakkan lidah, sudah menduga jika waktu ini akan tiba juga.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya begitu saja tanpa satu patah katapun. Meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi keduanya.

"Aku selalu berpikir akan ada seorang wanita berhati malaikat yang mampu merubah si _Teme."_

"Ck, merepotkan saja."

Uchiha Sasuke menyesap sebatang rokok di balkon apartemennya, meninggalkan seorang wanita tanpa busana bersurai pirang yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang _king size_ nya. Beberapa saat lalu dirinya melakukan percintaan liar dan brutal hingga wanita yang menjadi teman ranjangnya itu pingsan karena kelelahan. Sasuke melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada wanita malang yang terpikat pada _kebrengsekan_ dirinya.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut, mengingat kembali perbincangan mereka di _pub_ begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Tidak seperti biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke memikirkan dan mengindahkan perkataan konyol dari kedua sahabatnya, memikirkan dirinya harus terikat dalam suatu hubungan saja sudah membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu merasa muak.

Harus terjebak dengan seorang wanita dan melepaskan semua kebebasan yang dimilikinya adalah hal paling tolol yang tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam kepala batunya.

"Oh, Sasuke ... kau ini memang keterlaluan. Membiarkanku tidur sendiri dan malah merokok disini."

Suara serak _khas_ bangun tidur yang terdengar itu membuyarkan pikirannya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah wanita yang kini berdiri dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang terbungkus oleh selimut.

Si bungsu Uchiha mendecakkan lidah, tidak suka jika kegiatannya terganggu oleh orang lain apalagi oleh seorang wanita.

" _Fuck off, bitch."_

Uchiha Sasuke dengan kekejiannya yang tidak tahu malu sukses mematahkan _lagi_ hati seorang wanita yang baru saja ia gauli layaknya binatang. Raut wajah _shock_ begitu kentara terlihat dari si pirang cantik, tidak menyangka jika pria tampan yang sudah merebut kehormatannya itu berlaku kasar pada dirinya.

Yah, meski memang dirinya lah yang merayu Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, wanita manapun tidak akan terima jika mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari seorang pria apalagi setelah melakukan hubungan badan.

"Dasar pria _brengsek!_ "

Menit berikutnya, wanita bersurai pirang itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan sebatang rokok yang dihisapnya. Ini yang Sasuke tidak suka dari seorang wanita. Mereka selelu bertindak bodoh dengan berharap sesuatu yang lebih dari dirinya, jangankan perlakuan lembut atau romantis, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah meniduri seorang wanita untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang bajingan sejati._

Semua wanita itu sama saja, bodoh dan merepotkan. Tentu saja pikiran itu tidak akan berlaku hanya bagi Ibunya seorang.

Malam berikutnya, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _kasino_ dan tidak mengunjung _pub_ langganannya di setiap malam. Naruto dan Shikamaru tidak bisa datang karena makam malam dengan **calon isteri** __mereka. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa geli membaca kata **calon isteri** ketika kedua pria itu memberikan pesan singkat padanya.

Sasuke memasuki _elevator_ berniat menuju ke lantai paling atas dimana layanan VVIP bisa ia dapatkan. Sepertinya bermain _poker_ atau berjudi bisa menghiburnya dari kerumitan yang melanda pikirannya, dan mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan jika kembali mencari _mangsa_ untuk teman ranjangnya malam ini.

Sasuke menekan tombol yang bertuliskan nomor tujuannya, namun sebelum pintu _elevator_ itu tertutup sepenuhnya, satu tungkai kaki yang dibalut dengan sepatu _heels_ berwarna merah menahan pintu yang secara otomatis membuat pintu itu kembali terbuka.

Kedua mata hitam Sasuke memandang ke arah kaki yang menurutnya _cantik_ itu dengan seksama. Pandangannya berlanjut menelusuri kulit putih bersih yang tidak tertutup apapun hingga sampai ke pertengahan paha milik si wanita.

"Ah, maaf tuan."

Suara lembut yang terdengar _sensual_ itu menggelitik kedua telinga sekaligus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kaki jenjang milik si wanita. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan terpana hanya karena sebuah kaki yang putih bersih.

Dengan gerakan angkuh penuh percaya diri, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat wajah si wanita yang telah mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya sedikit _berbahaya._ Kedua manik jelaganya menangkap sosok wanita berambut biru gelap yang disanggul rendah dengan beberapa helai anak rambut bergelombang membingkai wajahnya yang sama putih seperti kaki miliknya. Bibir tipis dengan lengkungan _sensual_ itu terpoles lipstik berwarna merah _maroon,_ seolah menggoda sisi _liar_ dalam diri Sasuke untuk segera mengecup dan melumat habis bibir itu hingga tidak tersisa.

Uchiha Sasuke meneguk ludah seketika.

Penampilan wanita bergaun merah itu begitu memukau dan berhasil memesona dirinya, kedua manik ametis yang jernih itu berkilau di bawah sinar lampu dan berhasil menggetarkan hati si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke harus membawa wanita itu ke atas ranjangnya malam ini.

Kedua obsidian milik Sasuke terus menatap _intens_ ke arah si wanita yang kini sudah merasa risih karena tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke bukanlah tatapan yang sopan. Pria Uchiha itu menatap si wanita dengan tatapan tak senonoh.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya, merasa sebal dan tidak percaya jika wanita di sampingnya itu tengah mengabaikan tatapan maut yang diberikan padanya. Karena sejauh ini, tatapan itu sukses membuat para wanita yang ditemuinya berakhir di atas ranjang. Namun wanita yang satu ini berbeda, wanita itu tidak mengindahkan _perhatian_ yang sudah Sasuke berikan padanya.

 _Apa wanita di sampingnya ini bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan penuh makna yang terpancar jelas dari dirinya?_

Suara _ting_ yang berasal dari _elevator_ memecah kesunyian dan kecanggungan yang wanita itu rasakan. Dengan langkah cepat, si wanita buru-buru keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah mengerutkan kedua alisnya tidak suka.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya, mengikuti jejak kaki yang berbalutkan sepatu _heels_ itu dengan santai. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana bahan yang dikenakannya. Si wanita yang merasakan kehadiran Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badan serta menatap datar kearah Sasuke yang kini berdiri hanya berjarak lima langkah darinya.

"Maaf, tuan. Apakah anda mengikuti saya?"

Satu alis Sasuke angkat dengan gestur merendahkan, membuat si wanita yang sudah berani dan tidak tahu malu karena _merendahkan_ harga diri si bungsu Uchiha itu berdecak sebal.

"Anda terlalu percaya diri, nona."

Alih-alih memaki si pria yang kini menatap remeh ke arahnya, wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu malah melipatkan kedua lenganya di bawah dadanya yang sedikit dibusungkan –membuat si _brengsek_ Uchiha menggeram dalam hati karena tubuhnya mulai sedikit panas dan _menegang._

 _Uchiha Sasuke terangsang -sialan!_

"Oh, tapi tubuh anda menjelaskan semuanya, tuan."

Seringaian cantik terlukis di wajah Hinata, kedua belah bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik mahal itu tertarik, membuat desiran aneh melanda di sekujur tubuh Sasuke ketika melihatnya. Hinata melangkah maju dan mengikis jarak di antara mereka berdua, tinggi tubuh wanita Hyuuga yang mengenakan sepatu _heels_ itu hanya sebatas di bawah hidung Sasuke –membuat si bungsu Uchiha menarik kedua maniknya sedikit ke bawah agar bisa memandangi keseluruhan dari wajah Hinata.

Wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata menggelitik hidung mancung Sasuke, wangi yang bisa membuat pria manapun meleleh seketika jika menghirupnya dalam waktu yang lama. Sasuke merasa dirinya kalah telak, mungkin pria Uchiha itu akan melakukan apa saja asalkan si wanita yang menjelma seperti _Medusa_ itu mau bersedia berbaring dengan sukarela di atas ranjangnya malam ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh, tuan?"

Jari telunjuk dengan kukunya yang di cat dengan warna merah itu membelai dada Sasuke yang terbalut jas hitam –membuat rahang kokoh itu mengeras dengan bunyi gigi-gigi yang bergemeletuk.

 _Wanita itu memang sialan!_

Hinata yang melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mengeras itu kembali menyeringai, membuat wanita berusia 27 tahun itu semakin tertarik dengan _ide_ yang baru saja terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Anda bisa menyeret saya ke atas ranjang anda malam ini, tuan. Kita pertaruhkan itu di atas meja judi, sekarang."

Sasuke tidak diberikan waktu untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, wanita itu sudah berbalik dan memasuki salah satu ruangan VVIP. Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan tantangan dari seorang wanita di sepanjang kehidupannya –sebelumnya si _brengsek_ Uchiha itu hanya perlu menggerlingkan sedikit lirikan matanya sebagai undangan _hangat_ bagi kaum wanita yang diinginkannya untuk berbaring pasrah di atas ranjang.

Namun wanita yang bahkan Sasuke belum tahu namanya itu sangatlah berbeda, keangkuhan dan kepercayaan diri yang tidak mendasar itu membuatnya berani menantang seorang Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha yang bisa dan **akan** mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya harus bertaruh di atas meja judi hanya untuk mendapatkan _one night stand_. Tentu saja _pride_ Sasuke yang setinggi gunung _Everest_ itu tidak akan membiarkan si wanita menghina dan merendahkan dirinya lebih dari ini.

Dan yang lebih membuat dirinya marah dan kesal adalah karena wanita _sialan_ itu mengetahui jika dirinya sangat menginginkan wanita itu untuk menggeliat dan mendesah di bawah _kuasa_ dirinya malam ini.

.

.

.

" _Full House_. Anda kalah, tuan Uchiha."

Hinata membalikkan kartu terakhirnya dengan senyum culas terukir menyebalkan di paras cantiknya -lima buah kartu dengan tiga kombinasi dan dua kombinasi kartu poker yang sama menutup judi yang dimainkan oleh mereka berdua.

Sasuke mengepalkan sebelah telapak tangannya di atas meja, kedua manik jelaganya menatap tajam ke arah kartunya yang hanya menunjukan _Two Pair_ –Uchiha Sasuke kalah dengan sangat memalukan. Hinata kembali menampilkan seringaiannya atas kekalahan yang menimpa Sasuke -wanita Hyuuga itu tidak menyangka akan menjadi semenarik dan semenyenangkan ini bermain dan mempermainkan pria yang baru ditemuinya tadi di dalam _elevator_.

Hinata bahkan merelakan perjudian yang seharusnya ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya demi melayani dan menantang seorang pria yang menginginkan dirinya hanya untuk sekedar bercinta atau melakukan _one night stand_.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria tinggi dengan paras yang tampan bukan main sukses menarik perhatian si wanita Hyuuga malam ini. Sebenarnya, Hinata sudah sering mengalami situasi yang sama seperti sekarang ini. Beberapa pria yang sudah ditemuinya dan secara terang-terangan ingin membawa dang mengajaknya ke atas ranjang juga ia tantang dengan cara yang sama.

Hinata bisa merasakan aura _kekuasaan_ penuh yang terpancar dari Sasuke –dan secara kebetulan juga, pria _brengsek_ itu menginginkan dirinya seperti halnya pria yang lainnya.

"Dengan ini permasalahannya selesai, tuan Uchiha. Maaf saja, tapi anda kurang beruntung malam ini."

Hinata bangkit dari kursinya, berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk terdiam sambil memandangi kelima kartunya yang hanya menghasilkan _Two Pair_. Namun suara ketukan _heels_ yang terdengar menggema menyadarkannya dan sontak saja membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri dan menyusul Hinata.

Sasuke mencekal satu lengan Hinata, membuat si pelayan yang sebelumnya bertugas untuk membagikan kartu dan menuangkan minuman itu berjengit. Kedua manik Sasuke menatap si pelayan dengan bengis, memberikan peringatan padanya agar segera keluar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hinata yang mengerti dengan gelagat ragu si pelayan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan pelayan itu pergi serta mencegah orang lain tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi di ruangan ini sekarang.

Dan benar saja, Hinata sudah menebak dan mengira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke ketika pria itu menahan serta mencekal satu lengannya. Sasuke menyeret tubuh Hinata dan membaringkannya secara paksa di atas meja berbentuk _oval_ yang baru saja dipakai untuk berjudi.

Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Hinata di atas kepala si pemiliknya, satu kakinya menyelusup di pertengan paha wanita Hyuuga itu yang dipaksa untuk sedikit melebar oleh kakinya yang lain. Satu paha milik pria bersurai _emo_ itu menekan dan menggesek lembut selangkangan Hinata –gaun merah dengan potongan memanjang sampai setengah paha disalah satu sisinya itu kian tersingkap.

Satu tangan Sasuke yang terbebas mulai merayap di sepanjang paha putih nan mulus milik Hinata, Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya -menyentuhkan kedua hidung mereka. Tatapan pria itu sudah berkabut –diliputi dan dikuasai oleh gairah yang meluap-luap.

Hinata bisa merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke di pori-pori kulitnya yang tidak tertutup oleh kain, pria itu juga sudah sangat keras –benda yang menyembul di pertengahan paha Sasuke menekan dirinya seolah menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sudah sangat _siap_ untuk memulai segalanya.

Deru napas keduanya saling memburu –dalam sekali gerakan, mulut Sasuke sudah memangut bibir Hinata. Cepat, panas –dan basah. Hinata yang terbuai dengan kelihaian si pria Uchiha itu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, menggeliat selembut dan se _sensual_ mungkin –menggoda Sasuke hingga pria itu merasa putus asa.

Hinata mendengar suara geraman Sasuke disela-sela ciuman panas mereka ketika dirinya melesakkan lidahnya untuk membelai pipi bagian dalam milik Sasuke. Demi apapun yang terjadi, Hinata menjadi basah dan terangsang beratus kali lipat ketika suara geraman itu lolos ketika Sasuke melepaskan pangutan keduanya.

Tubuh Hinata meleleh seketika.

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya sejenak –melepaskan jas hitam serta dasi dari kemeja putihnya dengan gerakan secepat kilat. Detik berikutnya, mulutnya kembali memangut bibir Hinata –tidak membiarkan wanita itu sekedar bernapas panjang atau sekedar melepas sepatu _heels_ nya yang semakin menyakiti pergelangan kaki karena posisinya yang tidak begitu nyaman.

Tubuh keras milik Sasuke semakin menekan tubuh Hinata, satu telapak tangannya sukses melorotkan celana dalam tipis milik Hinata. Wanita Hyuuga itu meringis ketika merasakan ibu jari yang sedikit kasar itu menekan dan membelai dirinya dengan pelan.

"Kau sangat basah, nona."

Bisikan seduktif itu hanya memperburuk keadaan –suara Sasuke yang rendah dan tajam membuat kepala Hinata berputar. Detik selanjutnya, Hinata membulatkan kedua manik ametisnya dengan mulut yang membuka kemudian menutup tak lama setelahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki dirinya. Kedua tangan Hinata mencengkram kedua sisi bahu si bungsu Uchiha yang kini mengeraskan rahangnya –menahan desahan atau geraman nikmat yang hampir saja lolos dari mulutnya.

Hyuuga Hinata begitu luar biasa.

Wanita itu sudah tidak perawan –namun Sasuke merasakan dirinya seperti dijepit dan ditarik dengan kuat oleh Hinata. Sasuke sudah terbiasa menggauli seorang perawan, namun mereka tidak sekencang dan senikmat seperti yang dirasakan dirinya saat berada dalam selubung hangat nan basah milik si wanita Hyuuga.

Akal sehat dan logika sudah menguap entah kemana. Memaksa kedua manusia itu untuk saling bergerak dan memuaskan satu sama lain. Hinata yang pada awalnya tidak berniat melayani Sasuke lebih dari ciuman malah terbuai dengan tatapan penuh gairah yang terpancar dari kedua manik hitam Sasuke.

Hinata menginginkan pria Uchiha itu untuk berada di dalam dirinya.

Namun, sebenarnya Sasukelah yang lebih menginginkan wanita Hyuuga itu malam ini. Pria Uchiha itu tidak pernah bercinta selain di atas ranjang –namun pesona yang dipancarkan oleh Hinata membutakan dirinya dalam sekejap mata. Lirikan serta senyum culas wanita itu mampu membangkitkan sisi _terliar_ dalam dirinya, dan wanita Hyuuga itu semakin membuat dirinya menjadi seorang pria bajingan dan brengsek dengan menggaulinya di atas meja judi hanya karena tidak bisa mengontrol gairah _primitifnya_.

Yah, meski sebenarnya Sasuke memanglah seorang bajingan. Namun kehadiran Hinata sukses membuat dirinya hilang kendali atas kesadaran dan kewarasan yang dimilikinya.

Hinata memekik ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah meja, Sasuke menaikan satu tungkai kaki Hinata ke atas meja dan kembali memasuki selubung hangat itu dalam sekali hentakan.

"A-ahk ..."

Tubuh Hinata terlonjak kedepan, pria Uchiha itu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang tidak berarturan. Satu tangan Sasuke menelusuri punggu Hinata dan menarik resleting gaun itu dengan pelan –kulit punggung Hinata terlihat bercahaya di bawah sinar lampu, membuat tangan Sasuke gatal untuk segera menyentuh dan mengelusnya.

Hinata mendesah dan melengguh menikmati setiap gesekan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Hingga pada akhirnya kedua tubuh mereka bergetar dibarengi dengan lengguhan panjang karena mencapai _klimaks_. Sasuke mendesis, menikmati sisa sisa dan kepingan rasa hangat yang membanjiri dirinya setelah pelepasan panjang.

"K-kenapa khau mengeluarkannya di dalam –ukh ..."

Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, pria Uchia itu hanya tersenyum dengan sangat tipis dan menumpukkan kepalanya di sebelah bahu Hinata yang mengkilap oleh keringat.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan pertaruhan seperti ini, nona Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya, dengan napas yang terputus-putus –wanita Hyuuga itu menjawab.

"Y-yah, karena mereka selalu menginginkanku. Sama seperti dirimu, tuan Uchiha."

"Dan pria bajingan mana yang berhasil mengalahkanmu untuk yang pertama kali?"

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, "Kakak sepupuku, Hyuuga Neji."

Kedua kelopak mata yang sebelumnya terpejam membuka seketika. Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dan membalikan tubuh Hinata agar menghadap ke arahnya. Kedua tangan itu mencengkram bahu Hinata.

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sasuke dari pembicaraan mereka yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Ketika usiaku 19 tahun. Untuk pertama kalinya Neji mengalahkanku dalam permainan _poker_."

Entah iblis apa yang merasuki tubuh si bungsu Uchiha, pria bermata bak elang itu merasa marah dan tidak suka. Sasuke merasa tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa ada pria lain yang sudah menyentuh Hinata –meski sebelumnya dirinya memang tahu jika wanita Hyuuga itu tidak lagi perawan.

Hinata melepaskan cengkraman itu dengan pelan, membenarkan gaun yang melorot serta menyanggul asal rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Hal sama juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke –membenahi pakaiannya.

"Aku rasa urusan kita sudah selesai, tuan Uchiha. Aku tidak akan keberatan dengan sikap tidak _gentlemu_ yang menggauliku meski kau sudah kalah dalam pertaruhan tadi."

Hinata terkekeh seolah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu menarik si wanita Hyuuga itu hingga menempel padanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, nona Hyuuga."

"Ah, kau sudah mendapatkannya –tuan Uchiha, dan aku ra-"

"Kau harus menikah denganku."

"Maaf?"

Hinata merasakan petir menyambar kepalanya seketika. Pria Uchiha yang tidak tahu malu itu baru saja melamar dirinya dengan tidak elit sama sekali.

"Ah, leluconmu tidak bagus tuan. Aku-"

"Hyuuga Hinata, menikahlah denganku dan kau harus melakukannya."

Hinata merasakan sekujur tubuhnya meremang, niatan awalnya untuk bermain-main dengan Uchiha Sasuke berujung pada lamaran _absurd_ yang diberikan pria Uchiha itu padanya.

Dan saat ini, mungkin Naruto dan Shikamaru akan mentertawakan dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Karena telah melamar seorang wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu di dalam _elevator_. Sasuke tidak peduli, karena sisi lain dalam dirinya merasa dan menginginkan wanita itu sepenuhnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sisi lain dalam dirinya tidak rela jika wanita yang sudah sangat _memuaskannya_ itu harus bersama dengan pria lain.

Ketahuilah, Hinata. Kau adalah wanita yang berhasil menundukkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pria _brengsek_ yang sudah meniduri banyak wanita di atas ranjangnya. Dan kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang Uchiha menginginkan sesuatu? Ya, mereka akan mendapatkannya dengan cara apapun.

Dan sepertinya harapan Naruto tidak akan terpenuhi, karena sosok malaikat yang diharapkannya bisa merubah seorang Uchiha Sasuke –nyatanya adalah wanita culas yang sombong layaknya jelmaan _Medusa._

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
